


Elizabeth

by Smashbeak



Category: Edgar & Ellen (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: The twins are being watched by a hooded stranger. Is she considered friend or foe?





	Elizabeth

____________________


End file.
